TE VEO
by Yuu Valentine
Summary: Una noche cualquiera en un bar donde se declama poesía muy rara, un encuentro con una perfecta desconocida terminará en una madrugada de reflexiones que podrían determinar su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**UN POEMA QUE NADIE ENTIENDE**

Nadine camino furiosa hacia la barra, sus botas repiquetearon el piso de madera y se sentó con fuerza en la silla. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba su turno para que le atendiera el barman. Iba con un vestido y puede que se le hubiera subido un poco, pero le importaba un maldito rábano. Melissa, su amiga, se giró hacia ella para vigilarla. Le lanzo tal mirada venenosa que se volvió al instante.

¿Era mucho pedir que sus amistades no se metieran en sus asuntos?

Miro la rubia cabeza que aparecía a la derecha de su antes mejor amiga, la estúpida cabeza del estúpido Dan. Se habían dado un tiempo, con un demonio. El lo había sugerido (exigido) y ahora aparecía de improviso. Pero no tan improviso. Eso tenía una clara explicación: Uno de sus amigos le había traicionado. Nadine sabía que el gran idiota había estado viendo a otra chica y pidió aquel tiempo para alejarse y luego romper... pero la mujer que veía le dejo también y ahora quería volver con ella.

Gran imbécil. Ella no era ninguna maldita segunda opción.

El barman apareció y Nadine prácticamente le ladro su pedido. Ocho putas cervezas.

 _Bendíceme oculta, bendíceme, tú, prohibida._

 _Arrodíllame entre ofrendas,_

 _Bautízame de lógica clandestina y enmarañada,_

 _Oraré, flagelaré y persignaré mi cráneo,_

 _Calificación_ _equilibrada, muerta._

-¿Entiendes de que está hablando? Acabo de llegar y creo que entré en la reunión anual de algo de lo que no tengo la más remota idea.

Nadine estaba en la barra, esperando por las bebidas que pidió al barman. Se había sentado momentáneamente en la barra y tenía cara de pocos amigos, razón por la cual le pareció extraño que alguien le hablase. No se giró, pues aunque le había hecho gracia, estaba acostumbrada a que se acercaran a ella con chistes idiotas... que terminaban haciéndola reír. Ahora mismo no quería reír. Estaba enfadada y quería que cada uno de sus traicioneros amigos la viera de esa manera.

-Es una dramatización de un poema -dijo seria- está declamandole a la vida. O algo así.

Nadine vio que el barman desaparecía por la puerta de atrás de la barra ¿Tanto tardaría en traer ocho malditas cervezas?

-He oído que los poemas tienen muchos significados -el hombre estaba bebiendo un trago. Nadine se fijo solamente en sus manos, eran manos grandes con dedos alargados y uñas bien cuidadas. Más allá de las manos, un reloj bonito y una camisa a conjunto con un saco que se veía fino. Sujetaba la copa de cristal con delicadeza y balanceaba licor color miel en él. Era Whisky, pero sin nada de hielo- Tal vez le declama a la muerte. Acaba de decir muerte. O tal vez a ambas. La muerte y la vida vienen de la mano. Me suena más a eso.

Nadine se sintió curiosa y le miró por primera vez. El tipo estaba apoyado sobre la barra, su mano izquierda sujetaba su mentón ligeramente de lado. Con la derecha balanceaba la copa en su mano haciendo que el licor se batiera y brillara por las escasas luces. Lo vieras como lo vieras, el hombre desentonaba completamente con el lugar, a pesar de que a aquel bar venía bastantes tipos de personas. El tenía ese aire de adulto, pero viéndole bien no le daba mas de veinticinco años. Iba trajeado y realmente parecía un traje caro, perfectamente peinado, pero llevaba el saco desabotonado y la corbata colgando inerte a ambos lados de su cuello. Debió mirarlo más tiempo del políticamente correcto, pues el se giró también y le miró por sobre la copa cuando se la llevo a los labios. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y una sombra de barba recién aparecía en su pálido rostro. Lo llamativo en él eran sus ojos, Nadine pensó que se quedó más tiempo mirándole fijo a los ojos que en otro detalle en su ser. Eran azules. Azul profundo y oscuro.

Él bajo la copa a la barra- Soy Theodore -dijo y le ofreció la mano.

Nadine, quien había estado de brazos cruzados le tendió la suya casi por inercia- Nadine -dijo ella algo turbada.

-¿Son tus amigos? -preguntó haciendo una seña hacia los universitarios en el frente de la tarima donde seguía representándose la obra.

-No -dijo ella de inmediato- Los míos están por allá -dijo apuntando con su mentón hacia un grupo de siete personas. Tres chicas y cuatro chicos.

-Oh -dijo Theodore, distraído y volviendo a beber de su copa

 _Tiéntame hacia una nueva resurrección animal._

 _El yo es yo en ti, lo contemplo en ti, en ti existo_

 _Despiérteme_ _, aterroriza las frecuencias latentes, las pertinentes._

 _Bendíceme oscura, crucifícame, tú, cínica._

 _Házme mortal, embárrame de tiempo y envuélveme de-espacio._

 _Culpa, convencimiento cruel, democrático._

-Tú dile como quieras, pero pareciera que devoró un diccionario y esta lanzando palabras al azar.

Nadine rodó los ojos- Es poesía. Destila arte en cada sílaba.

El hombre soltó una suave risa, dientes perfectos- Si tú lo dices... ¿Por que estas tan enfadada?

Nadine se volvió a mirarle- No lo estoy.

-Si, seguro -El misterioso y criptico hombre, Theodore, se volvió hacia el barman y pidió otro trago. Llegó al instante y le dio una disculpa con la mirada y prometiendo traerle sus cervezas de inmediato- Y el pobre hombre al que acabas de asesinar con la mirada sera fiel testigo.

La dramatizacion del poema culmino y los aplauso resonaron en el lugar mientras el disertante hacía venias. Nadine aplaudió. Theodore no.

Nadine le miró enarcando una ceja- Es de buena educación aplaudir.

-Solamente cuando lo que viste u oíste te gusto.

-Pero no es tu caso. Tu no entendiste la obra. Que no lo entiendas no quiere decir que no sea bueno. -Theodore estaba llevándose la bebida a los labios, pero pareció congelarse un momento y luego volvió a sonreír y asintió hacia ella- ¿Qué?

Theodore dejo de nuevo la copa en la barra, en el fondo podía escuchar como el disertante presentaba la siguiente obra- Acabo de tener una revelación.

-En un bar, mientras bebes. Que original. -Nadine sonrió por primera vez esa noche.

-Y hablando con una mujer que parece entender el sentido de las cosas.

Nadine se quedo sin palabras un segundo. El barman llegó con las cervezas en una pequeña charola.

-Bueno, Theodore -dijo tomando la charola en sus manos- Ha sido agradable, debo volver con mis amigos.

-y tu novio.

Nadine se congelo. Miró hacia sus amigos y observo con claridad como Dan les miraba de una manera que ella conocía perfectamente- No es mi novio.

-¿Segura? -dijo riéndose- Porque creo que el no lo sabe. ¿Es violento? Ni me conoce y pareciera que no le agrado nada ¿Es de esos que harán la danza de los primates y reclamara su posesión sobre tí con el clásico "aléjate de ella"? Que divertido.

Nadine se enfado- No es mi novio -le gruño- ni siquiera es mi amigo ya.

-Pero esta con tus amigos ¿Un acosador? -Theodore volvió a llevar la copa a sus labios.

-¿Que te importa? -le dijo enfadada.

El le miró en silencio- Es que... -El hizo unos gestos con la mano en la que tenía la copa- No pareces armonizar con el lugar. Digo, poetas con frases ilógicas... dramatizacion sin telón... ¡vamos! -Theodore bebió otro sorbo- Y ni hablemos de tu no-novio.

Nadine se levantó de su asiento- Tu tampoco armonizas aquí. ¿Vienes para ligarte a una universitaria o algo?

Theodore se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que sí, pero me resultaste mucho más interesante.

Nadine resopló y cogió su bandeja dispuesta a marcharse- Adiós. -dijo digna.

-Te doy tres minutos.

Ella se paró en seco y se volvió- ¿Qué?

-Que no aguantaras tres minutos -dijo sonriente- No, eso es ser optimista. Será uno, en lo que me termino mi bebida. Tengo un auto y una cena esperándome en Dulftenn, sirven una pasta deliciosa. Ya después el siguiente lugar para visitar podrías elegirlo tú.

Nadine se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, no respondió y se fue con la charola y las bebidas. No miró atrás, pero sabía que aquel hombre se estaba riendo.

* * *

Decir que Dulftenn era un restaurante caro era ser poco descriptivo. Había candelabros de cristal con adornos que parecían lagrimas derramadas que nunca llegarían al suelo. Theodore al parecer era bastante conocido allí. Saludo por el apellido al mesero y este les guió a la "mesa de siempre". Era una alejada de las demás, y como estaban en la terraza de un edificio de quince pisos, tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad. Theodore le corrió la silla para que ella se sentase y luego el se sentó con gracia en la suya, directamente a mirar la carta.

La gente en el lugar se les había quedado mirando cuando entraron y uno que otro comensal les miraba tratando de ser sigilosos. Nadine podía sentir los ojos sobre ella. Se pregunto si acaso Theodore era de esos snob que suelen ser vistos con mujeres diferentes cada día. Pero no cuadraba del todo, el hombre no tenía auto de snob como un convertible o un deportivo, era un Suv negro y bonito, de hecho, también tenía un chófer de mediana edad llamado Samuel y que era bastante amable.

Nadine observo que los comensales en las demás mesas parecían personas que salían en las revistas y vestidos finamente. Suspiro al pensar en sus botas, sus medias oscuras y su vestido sencillo. Se paso una mano por el cabello y recordó que no se había puesto labial.

-No vayas a preocuparte por desentonar -dijo Theodore sin mirarla, estaba atento a la carta.

-¿Como sabes que eso me preocupa?

Theodore levanto los ojos de la carta, le hizo una seña al mozo- Por como mirabas a todos lados cuando entramos. Son solo unos cuantos personajes que vienen aquí a presumir. No les hagas caso. Comeremos y después tu propondrás un lugar a cual ir.

Ese había sido el plan que Theodore le propuso y lo mantenía. Cuando le hizo la oferta, a ella le pareció un imbécil, pero tenía razón en que no aguantaría un minuto con sus traidores amigos y el idiota Dan. Apenas llego con las cervezas, Dan actuó como un loco celoso interrogándola acerca de que tanto se reía con aquel hombre trajeado. Dios, Nadine no duro ni medio minuto. Ignoro los reclamos, volvió a ver hacia Theodore y debió tener algo en la cara para que él le sonriera y luego de acabarse su bebida de un trago, pagara y saliera por la puerta.

Nadie había tardado medio segundo en levantarse, tomar su bandolera y seguirle.

-¿Y luego de eso? -pregunto Nadine, observando recién la carta.

-¿Luego de qué? -pregunto él.

-Luego de ir a algún sitio que yo quiera.

Theodore se encogió de hombros- Samuel y yo te llevaremos a tu casa, o te acompañaremos a un taxi, como tu decidas. O... buscamos otro sitio más.

Nadine frunció el ceño- ¿Porque haces esto?

El volvió a encogerse de hombros- Bueno, como descubriste astutamente, fui allí a ligar universitarias, tu sabes. Actitud de galán y todo eso. Pero me pareciste interesante y decidí mejor invitarte a tí, tengo un presentimiento de que serías una mejor compañía por esta joven noche. Claro, hasta que tu decidas que la noche debe ser asesinada y marchita... Y... Diablos, debería escribir poemas también.

Nadine hizo una mueca para tratar de no reírse- Suena como el inicio de una película de terror. De esas que parecen buenas y terminan con la protagonista encerrada en un sótano.

Theodore encontró el comentario divertido- No, es más como una película para mirar en el televisor comiendo helado en un sofá feo y gastado ¿No tienes un gato o sí?- Nadine negó con la cabeza- Oh, un gato podría ser el elemento perfecto en ese cuadro. Uno enorme al que no podría caerle bien y me gruñera cada que me acercara a tí. Los gatos son muy listos. La gente debería de escuchar a sus gatos todo el tiempo -Theodore se rió, pero esa era una sonrisa diferente a las demás que le había dedicado. Miró a un punto entre ella y la nada, como si no la viera. Reacciono cuando el mesero llegó para tomarles la orden- El plato del día. ¿Tú, Nadine?

-Lo mismo -dijo ella de inmediato.

-¿Algún vino, Señor Nott? -pregunto el mesero, educado- ¿Lo de siempre?

-Si, eso estaría bien.

Nadine le miró fijo entonces- ¿Theodore Nott, entonces? -preguntó. Le sonaba de algún lado.

El se dedico a desdoblar su servilleta y la tendió en sus piernas- Bueno, ahora sabes quien soy. No parece justo ¿Cual es tu apellido?

Nadine demoro un poco en contestar- Badoise.

-¿Francés? -preguntó- ¿Eres francesa?

-Mi padre -dijo ella- El vino aquí a la universidad y nunca se fue. He vivido aquí toda mi vida.

Theodore suspiro- Interesante -casi canturreo- Eso es bastante interesante.

El mesero llegó con los platos. La comida estaba deliciosa. La bebida era un vino blanco de buen sabor. Nadine, acostumbrada a las cervezas, no era muy fan del vino, pero definitivamente podría beber de aquella botella sin mucha resistencia.

-¿También naciste aquí? -pregunto ella.

-Si, pero el origen de mi apellido y mi nombre es de Noruega o algún lugar cercano de allí -el parecía mas reacio que la actitud relajada que mostró al inicio- No se muchos detalles.

-¿Y a que te dedicas? -peguntó.

-Relaciones públicas -dijo sencillamente- Manejo personas y todo eso. Como podrás notar, soy muy carismático.

Nadine rodó los ojos- Seguro.

-¿Ya pensaste a que lugar iremos? -pregunto él, de pronto.

Nadine se lo pensó, realmente se lo pensó- Sigo pensando -miro hacia su plato, esos canelones estaban deliciosos. Corto un pedazo y lo sostuvo en el tenedor- un lugar donde te pongas incomodo. Podría llevarte a un club de streepers masculinos.

Theodore soltó una risa que parecía cantarina- Eres divertida. Pero si lo hicieras, pagaría para que uno de ellos te hiciera un baile privado.

Nadine enrojeció- Bien -dijo entre enfadada y divertida- de acuerdo, nada de Streepers.

-Si quieres pagar un baile privado para mi en un club femenino no me opondría -dijo alzando las cejas.

Ambos se rieron.

* * *

Theodore había bajado la ventanilla de su lado para mirar el local donde Nadine había pedido que se estacionaran.

-Se ve bien -dijo y abrió la puerta.

Nadine también bajo y caminaron lado a lado hacia la entrada del lugar, Nadine le hizo un adiós con la mano a Samuel.

Apenas entraron se acercaron a la barra, era un bar casi parecido a donde había conocido a Theodore Nott, pero este tenía música en vivo. Justo en ese momento estaban tocando una canción algo movida y había gente bailando mas adelante. Nadine pidió una cerveza y Theodore Whisky sin hielo.

-¿Siempre lo bebes sin hielo? -pregunto ella. La inexperiencia le hacía tener cuidado con las bebidas fuertes.

-El hielo arruina el buen Whisky -dijo sencillamente. Nadine se le quedo mirando de nuevo. Theodore tenía una postura rígida cuando se sentaba en una silla sin respaldo. Se quedó mirando por más tiempo del debido su mano y un anillo enorme que allí no había notado antes.

-¿Y eso? -dijo apuntándole

Theodore miró su mano y volvió a beber- Era de mi padre -dijo escueto- Y este, sin embargo -dijo llevándose una mano adentro de la camisa y sacando un brillante collar que llevaba como pendiente un anillo casi tan grueso como el de su mano- era de mi madre.

-No se ve muy femenino -dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pero se convertirá en un precioso anillo cuando lo ponga en la mano a mi futura esposa -dijo mientras se guardaba el anillo de nuevo.

Nadine enarco una ceja, pensando en que seguramente llevaría ese pedazo de anillo enorme a un joyero o algo por el estilo- ¿Seguro que no eres un Noble Británico o algo por el estilo? Creo que eso es muy anticuado.

Theodore volvió a reírse- Si, es anticuado -dijo- Pero debo llevar ambos. El de mi madre, hasta que me case y el de mi padre, hasta que yo muera. Alguien debe hacerlo, ya que mi padre esta muerto y no tengo hermanos. Es... Tradición.

Nadine casi se atora con su cerveza- Lo siento -alcanzo a decir.

El se acabo su bebida de un trago y pidió otra- No lo sientas tanto -dijo sereno- Mucha gente dice que los padres son importantes y todo eso... pero mi madre murió antes de conocerla realmente, y mi padre... bueno, nunca nos quisimos. Ni yo a él ni él a mi, bueno, puede que en algún tiempo si, pero... cuando realmente era necesario, cada uno supo las intenciones del otro. La vida es una perra a veces. ¿No hablemos de eso, sí? -La bebida de Theodore llego y el volvió a beber un largo trago

\- Creo que las chicas de allá te están mirando -dijo ella, para hacerle pensar algo diferente.

Theodore era un descarado, pues las miró de pies a cabeza y les dedico un "salud" con su copa.- No están mal -declaró.

Nadine le miró entrecerrando los ojos- Eres un descarado.

-Nunca he hecho algo para demostrar lo contrario -dijo encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo- Si te aburres de mí, ya tengo un perfecto plan B. Y me siento tentado, sería un dos por uno. Pero eres divertida así que me tienes en tus manos, hasta que te aburras de mí, claro.

Nadine sabía que debía de ofenderse, pero en lugar de eso, se echo a reír. Algo fuera de lo políticamente correcto era refrescante. La actitud descarada de Theodore era con mucho mil veces mejor que la hipocresía de otras personas. Entre ellas, el imbécil Dan.

-¿Estas pensando en eso, verdad? -le dijo Theodore casualmente.

Nadine casi volvió a atragantarse. Parecía como si Theodore pudiera escuchar lo que ella pensaba- No estaba pensando en él -dijo enfadada.

-¿Él? -dijo divertido- Yo no he mencionado un él, pero ya veo que hay un él. ¿Era el No-novio?

Nadine rodó los ojos, luego suspiro. Se acabo de un trago su cerveza y pidió otra- Bueno, antes novio. Ahora es un definitivo ex-novio.

-Eso me parecía a mi -murmuro- ¿Vamos a una mesa? -dijo apuntando hacia una que acababa de vaciarse.

-Claro -dijo Nadine.

Ya estando en la mesa, Theodore sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono. No lo había sacado hasta entonces, ninguno de ellos. Nadine había apagado el suyo, supuso que Theodore también. Él miro la pantalla unos segundos, tecleo unos instante, espero, volvió a teclear y luego volvió a guardarlo.

-Cosas del trabajo -dijo a modo de explicación.

-Relájate -dijo Nadine, bebiendo de nuevo su cerveza- Aunque si me parece extraño. Son casi las diez. ¿Acostumbras trabajar a esta hora?

Theodore se removió en su silla- Bueno, lo mio son las relaciones públicas y como ya mencione, mi carisma me ayuda. Pero no le caigo bien a todo el mundo. Tu entiendes.

Nadine se inclino sobre la mesa- Las relaciones Públicas no son lo mio. No entiendo mucho en realidad.

Theodore dio otro trago a su bebida- Bueno, han estado corriendo rumores sobre mi en... -el frunció el ceño y se lleno el indice sobre pos labios, parecía mortalmente concentrado. ¿Acaso ya se le había subido el alcohol?-... El periódico. Si, eso. Tengo una reportera maníaca esperando a que de un paso en falso y... Pues sería la ecatombe. El equivalente al Y2K.

Nadine se rió de su dramatismo- ¿te persiguen los paparazzi? ¿Porque un paparazzi perseguiría a un relacionista público?

Theodore pidió un nuevo trago y soltó un suspiro extraño- no es cosa mía -dijo mirando a sus manos- de mi pueden decir lo que sea, no me importa demasiado. Pero no soy yo quien esta en juego. Ojalá fuera yo.

Nadine trato de unir esa información- Eso no tiene sentido.

Theodore sonrió, pero no parecía divertido, más bien triste- ¿verdad que no?

Nadine ya se había acabado otra cerveza, el barman llegó con una cerveza más y otra copa para Theodore- Oh -dijo dando un sorbo- hace tiempo que no probaba esto. Siempre me gustó esta bebida. Se parece mucho a una que solía beber cuando era joven.

Nadine dio un trago a su cerveza- ¿joven? ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?

-veinticinco.

-tonterías -Nadine le hizo una mueca- veinticinco es ser joven. ¿Cuando comenzaste a beber?

-la primera vez, a los dieciséis -dijo, otra vez parecía perderse entre pensamientos y recuerdos- no era algo que yo hubiera buscado. Fue en la escuela. Era una época mala. Realmente mala y yo... Ummmm... Digamos que tenía que unirme a un club, pero no estaba muy convencido de ello. Todos mis amigos se estaban uniendo y yo no podía quedarme atrás.

-Presión social - apuntó Nadine.

Theodore trono los dedos con aprobación- si, y no eran solamente mis amigos. Mi padre también había participado en aquel club en sus años.

-Oh, ustedes eran los Junior -Nadine se rió.

Theodore se contagio de su risa- Si, unos Junior. Que estúpidos eramos, Dios. -Sacudió la cabeza y dio un largo trago a su bebida- y entonces, esta este sujeto... El que decidía quien entraba al club y quien no... Y estaba esta este amigo mío, el pequeño Drake que quería entrar desesperadamente... Y esa vez se veía muy asustado y viene y me dice: Hey Theo, ¿sabes? Mi padre le ha fallado a quien tu sabes...

Nadine casi se desternilla de risa- ¿Quien que? ¿Que carajos es eso?

Theodore estalló en una carcajada alta, pero luego se inclino hacia ella y le chito- Shhhhhh -dijo bajito- no debe ser nombrado.

Nadine encontró el comentario graciosisimo- Dios ¿Que clase de club es ese? -Se limpio lágrimillas de los ojos- Tu amigo te dijo aquello de su padre y todo eso, ¿Luego que pasó?

Theodore se había recompuesto y estaba recibiendo otra copa del mesero- bueno, mi amigo viene y dice que tiene una misión que cumplir.

-¿Una novatada? -sugirió Nadine.

Theodore se lo pensó un momento y luego meneo la cabeza- Nah, era más bien un mandado. Querían que reparará un armario.

-¿Tu amigo es carpintero?

Theodore parpadeo y luego casi se atora con su trago. Se quedó riendo un buen rato antes de responder- No, claro que no -Theodore se dio viento con las manos para serenarse- no lo era. Y estaba tan asustado...

-¿Por ese quien no se que que dices?

Theodore asintió.

Nadine frunció el ceño- eso suena como una pandilla.

Theodore miro hacia la banda de música, ahora tocaban una balada suave- La realidad, Nadine, es que eso era. No lo sabíamos. Pensábamos que era un club con actividades de cualquier club. Reuniones y eso... Pero... Realmente fuimos unos idiotas.

Nadie solo continuó riéndose un rato, pero se quedo callada cuando Theodore miro de nuevo a un punto en la nada y se llevo una mano al brazo izquierdo, apretándolo con fuerza- No es una cuestión de arrepentimiento. Las cosas malas que pasaron en aquellos días formaron mi carácter, haciéndome quien soy, y no puedo arrepentirme por eso -Theodore se soltó el brazo y volvió a centrarse en su bebida- Pero claro, todo tiene consecuencias. Y puede que yo comience a pensar que esas consecuencias son demasiado superiores a mi justo ahora.

* * *

El poema lo saque de aquí, "Poemas sin sentido-S; de Antonino M. Lecona Jimenez"; porque hay que poner la fuente.

Me parce que este sera un Short fic. Tendrá tres capitulos, a lo mucho. Si no cambiara a un Twoshot.

:s


	2. Chapter 2

**UN PRECIOSO ANGEL**

Theodore Nott había sido sombrío por una moderada cantidad de minutos, sin embargo luego de la cuarta copa en silencio y de recorrer media ciudad y encontrar otro pub más tranquilo, que por supuesto el escogió, se veía más animado que antes. Había hecho comentarios graciosos a todo momento, y cuando ella había ido al sanitario…. Bueno, no había demorado ni diez minutos cuando lo encontró coqueteando con una castaña que parecía hipnotizada por el guapo y algo alcoholizado hombre. Nadine notó que solía prestar más atención a las castañas. Nadine misma tenía el cabello de ese color. Esos pensamientos la hicieron desconfiar… sin embargo, no parecía un sujeto peligroso y era bastante educado para preocuparse al respecto. A quien iba a engañar, le caía bien.

Cuando Nadine volvió a la mesa de ambos, pudo ver como Theodore miraba hacia ella, le decía algo al oído a la castaña a su lado y luego de meter una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le entregaba una tarjeta a la muchacha.

Nadine se cruzó de brazos cuando él se sentó a la mesa y echo mano a su bebida de inmediato— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —dijo fingiendo un tono de reproche.

Theodore le sonrió deslumbrantemente— Bueno, comienzo a creer realmente que tú y yo no pasaremos de colegas que se emborrachan y en mis planes estaba el ligarme a alguien. Tengo que improvisar.

Si Theodore no hubiera dicho aquellas últimas palabras sin su tono descarado, ella no se hubiera perturbado— Hablas de eso como si fuera algo que te costara mucho trabajo.

Theodore la miro entrecerrando los ojos— Por todos los cielos —dijo con pesar— no me hables de trabajo. Mañana debo ir a almorzar con un socio y realmente no quiero pensar mucho en eso. Sus temas de conversación son relativamente agradables, pero está obsesionado con querer ser una especie de consejero para mí. Odio eso.

—Al menos no trabajas para él —dijo Nadine— Tengo un jefe maniaco que ha vuelto a todos en la oficina una especie de soldados obsesionados con perfeccionismo.

— Conozco a alguien así —dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando a su copa, estaba sonriendo— Temple de hierro y la oratoria de Hitler —el mismo se rio de su chiste. Luego la miró, carraspeo y volvió a mostrarse aburrido— Una colega del trabajo.

A Nadine no le paso por alto aquella reacción— Suena interesante.

—No lo es tanto —dice él— cuéntame más de ese jefe maniaco.

Nadine notó que estaba desviando la conversación— No es maniaco. Solo mandón, pero es un buen tipo —imito en su postura a Theodore, descansando la cabeza en su mano— En realidad me agrada, solo es desesperante de vez en cuando.

—Lo entiendo —el asintió.

— ¿Y cómo es la colega que dices? —Ella le pincho— No me imagino a alguien con voz de mando Hitleriano tratando en el mundo de las relaciones públicas.

Theodore rodo los ojos un momento, pero luego volvió a emitir aquella sonrisa criptica— Bueno, ella es… legisladora, se maneja en ese círculo. Política y leyes. Recientemente, me involucre en un proyecto para restituir públicamente a personas… que bueno, por razones que no puedo detallar, han sido excomulgados de la "gente bien" tú sabes, prejuicios y todo eso.

— ¿Cómo un programa de reinserción?

Theodore parpadeo— Si, algo así. Más una restitución de imagen —el meneo su copa— digamos que yo era el vocero de este grupo de personas y acompañaba al abogado para los tramites y permisos legales para las actividades que se realizaría en nombre del programa. El abogado era amigo mío y teníamos un gancho dentro de los que estaban a cargo… pero… la persona que daría el visto bueno y el filtro que debíamos de pasar, era ella, la colega que acabo de mencionar. Uno de los trabajos más problemáticos de mi carrera

Nadine frunció el ceño— ¿Si tenían apoyo desde dentro, porque fue tan terrible?

Theodore se rio— Bueno, es una señorita intachable y aunque quien firmaba el permiso final fuera amigo nuestro; esta señorita era amiga de la autoridad máxima y por eso nos la designaron —el hizo una mueca— y eso no es todo. Además de eso, también es alguien mediática. Tú sabes, influencia la opinión popular. Todo el mundo la adora, pero que no te engañen, la adoran solamente porque nunca han tenido que trabajar con ella.

Nadine tenía allí cosas cruzadas. Sonaba como que Theodore odiaba a la mujer, pero su rostro no mostraba odio, sino algo parecido a la contemplación. Respeto.

—Vaya —dijo ella— no la conozco y creo que podría tenerle sano respeto.

Theodore volvió a sonreír— Y que lo digas —dijo levantando ambas cejas— mucha gente se calla cuando ella comienza a hablar. Casi nunca es necesario que ella use su va… —Theodore callo de inmediato, y ante la expresión de curiosidad de Nadine, añadió— ¿Por qué eres tan extraña?

Nadine entorno los ojos— ¿Disculpa?

Theodore se apoyó contra la mesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos— Es una colega de trabajo —recalcó— pero generalmente las mujeres se vuelven locas cuando un hombre comienza a hablar de una mujer distinta. Pero tú —dijo apuntándole con el mentón— estas aquí, fresca como una lechuga.

Nadie le sonrió— ¿Y? —dijo ella, para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—No importa —dijo el, volviendo a sonreírle de esa manera tan deslumbrante. Sus dientes eran perfectos y la mandíbula malditamente cuadrada armonizaba. Theodore Nott era condenadamente guapo— Me gusta.

Nadine por un momento se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Realmente eran muy bonitos, sin embargo, podía saber que eran realmente tristes, melancólicos… pero también crueles. Realmente no la estaba mirando, como en toda la noche Nadine se dio cuenta de que esas "Revelaciones" que el graciosamente decía, eran quizá recuerdos o pensamientos acerca de algo. Pensamientos profundos, tanto, al punto de absorberlo por completo.

—La verdad —dijo ella— no estoy interesada en ese tipo de interacción con nadie por ahora. Nada de romance.

Él se encogió de hombros— Yo tampoco —él se recostó en su silla y suspiro— soy un mal sujeto y creo que lo acabas de notar, o al menos lo presientes. No te enfades, por favor. No mentí cuando te dije que eras realmente interesante, mejor que todas las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora en mi faceta de hombre que va a bares a ligar.

— ¿Faceta? —Dijo ella distraída— así que esto es reciente.

—Es necesario —dice él, ahora bebiendo de nuevo— Es complicado, pero esta es la imagen que debo tener.

—Eso suena mal —dice ella— ¿Es por tu trabajo?

Él se ríe— Puede que suene así, pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que esta faceta no ha sido placentera. Ha estado bastante bien en realidad. He llegado a pensar que debería ser así ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué atarse a una sola persona cuando hay miles de millones en el mundo? No suena lógico. Eso sí suena mal.

Ella se encogió de hombros— Puede que suene mal, pero está el inconveniente de que la gente se enamora. El amor no entiende la lógica de las cosas. Si te has enamorado antes debes entenderlo.

Theodore Nott volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, luego sacudió la cabeza y le miró con lastima— El amor es una ilusión —dijo él, otra vez acabándose su bebida y volviendo a pedir otra— La ilusión de la perfección. Un problema de vista y mental también. Le va bien a la persona que recibe el amor, pero le va mal a quien entrega esos sentimientos. Como yo lo veo, es un intercambio desigual.

Nadine enarcó una ceja, Theodore la miraba atentamente, quizá esperando aprobación, pero ella le ignoro y miro hacia el barman. Se había acabado su cerveza y quería otra. Luego de eso, recién miro a Theodore, quien tenía un rostro libre de su pose coqueta. Nadine casi se ríe— Hay un refrán que dice "Un amor correspondido es una tragedia, pero una mayor tragedia es no haber amado jamás"

—Suenas como una romántica empedernida —el bufo, luego se rio.

— ¿Es tu caso? —Dijo ella cuando ya tuvo su cerveza a mano— ¿Quién eres? ¿El no correspondido o es que alguien se enamoró de ti y no la quieres?

Theodore frunció el ceño, luego se echó a reír— ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es ese? —Dijo de pronto, luego, se acercó a ella sobre la mesa— ¿Crees que soy un despechado y por eso tengo esta actitud? ¿Quieres consolarme?

Nadine se echó automáticamente hacia atrás, bebió de su cerveza para calmarse. Él no le interesaba de esa manera, y si lo hiciera, hubiera cedido y algo le decía que Theodore no iba a rechazarla— No —respondió ella, altanera— Creí que habíamos dejado el coqueteo atrás.

—El coqueteo nunca se queda atrás —dice el divertido— Se deja a un lado, pero nunca atrás. Soy un descarado y tu una mujer hermosa, es inevitable.

Nadine se rio— Si, definitivamente eres un descarado. Pero nada de coqueteo. Ya bebimos bastante y puede que me enfades y te rociare de cerveza en la cara para que vuelvas en ti mismo.

—Solo si lo limpias después —él le miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Con una toalla húmeda o la lengua. No me quejare.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Nadine.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo el mirándose las uñas— Una lástima… sin embargo, ha sido entretenido.

Nadine le sonrió— ¿Seguro de que no bebiste suficiente ya?

Theodore no la miraba— Yo creo que no —dijo ahora mirando su copa, balanceándola de un lado a otro— No me he embriagado lo suficiente. No seré un problema.

—Pareces pedir a gritos que alguien cuide de ti.

El reacciono al instante— No es cierto.

—A mí me parece que sí —ella miro hacia la puerta, dos hombres salían ya, abrazados y tarareando— No te estoy criticando. Yo solía ser así. Me gustaba que Dan viniera a buscarme cuando quedaba con mis amigas en algún lado. ¿Quién vendrá a buscarte a ti, Theodore Nott?

—Samuel —dijo el, refiriéndose a su chofer.

—Él es tu chofer, es su trabajo.

—Me gusta pensar que también es mi amigo

— ¿Y quién te gustaría en realidad que viniera a buscarte? —ella le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Theodore iba a hablar, pero luego cerró la boca, volvió a beber de su copa y la vació, pidió otra más— ¿Soy muy obvio? —pregunto sin mirarla.

—Tienes una tendencia —dijo ella— pero si no hubieras mencionado a la colega mandona y tu idea de las relacione románticas, no habría conectado nada. Es ella ¿verdad?

El mesero dejó la copa para Theodore, él bebió al instante— Si, es ella —dijo aún sin mirarla, solamente balanceando su bebida— Y sí, me gustaría que apareciera por esa puerta buscándome… pero es un imposible.

— ¿No eres correspondido?

El negó con la cabeza— Es más complicado que eso —murmuro— Realmente soy un mal sujeto, te lo dije desde el inicio. La… pandilla que te mencione ¿Lo recuerdas?… eso en realidad fue algo malo. Íbamos a la misma escuela, pero ella era diferente. Ella estaba en una posición diferente a la mía. Era Ummmm —Theodore entrecerró los ojos— digamos que mi grupo de amigos estábamos en una categoría, o en la escuela esa era una categoría y ella estaba en otra… considerada inferior.

Nadine ladeo la cabeza— ¿Una becada en una escuela de ricos?

Theodore parpadeo— Si, puede entenderse de ese modo —el sacudió la cabeza— Ella es muy inteligente, desde el colegio lo fue; la mejor alumna del año, todos los años. Mi mejor amigo era un elitista, así que la molestaba cada que podía. Yo no la molestaba directamente, pero vi las burlas y nunca hice nada.

— ¿Sientes culpa por ello?

—A veces —dice él— pero solamente después de la gue… Ummmm… después de que termino la escuela. Pero ese no es el problema. Fue lo que hicimos durante la escuela.

— ¿La pandilla del innombrable?

Theodore asintió y sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos— Yo estaba allí —dijo despacio— participe en todo eso. No lo suficiente para que me consideraran un peligro para la sociedad… pero estuve allí y ella lo sabía, por eso desconfiaba tanto de mí y el proyecto en el que me involucre y por eso ella estaba a cargo de dar el visto bueno. Ella sabía lo malo que yo podía llegar a ser —Theodore por fin le miró— ella sabe el tipo de persona que soy. Lo supo antes y lo confirmo mientras trabajábamos.

Nadine pensó en lo trágico que eso sonaba. Theodore se había enamorado de alguien que nunca lo querría porque pensaba que era realmente alguien malvado. Ella no le conocía del todo, pero no le parecía alguien así— ¿Ella te odia?

Theodore entorno los ojos, luego soltó otra de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras hacia la nada— No —dijo volviendo a mirar su bebida— Debería y yo no le recriminaría que lo hiciera. Pero ella no me odia —Theodore recostó la cabeza en la mesa, mirando la copa que aún estaba en su mano. Soltó una risa bajita— Es como una princesaaaaa…. —alargo la última palabra— Y de hecho, todo mundo la considera una. Hasta yo creo que es una ¿recuerdas eso de que mi posición y la de mis amigos era superior a la de ella? Bueno, ahora es al revés. Yo no podría alcanzarla aunque volara.

Nadine frunció el ceño— No entiendo.

Theodore se incorporó y sujeto su copa con ambas manos, luego la miró— Es una princesa —dijo triste— Es una princesa y aun así se enamoró de mí. Es un ángel… y aun así… —Theodore suspiro, luego se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeo la nariz, volvió a suspirar— No entiendo cómo funciona su cabeza, pero… no es… —el soltó un quejido— No debería ser así.

Nadine se cruzó de brazos— Sigo sin entenderte —dijo ella— Como yo lo veo, suena a que sientes algo por ella. Algo fuerte. No entiendo porque es un imposible o porque te enfadas tanto.

Theodore volvió a suspirar— Es… complicado —volvió a recostarse contra la mesa— No es suficiente. No soy suficientemente bueno para ella. Te lo digo en serio, es una princesa. Ella y yo… eso no funcionara nunca.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Por qué fuiste una mala persona y crees que lo sigues siendo?

Theodore se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, como si fuera un niño— Sigues sin entender —murmuro con enfado— Ella es… Es educada, influyente, mediática, intelectual, hermosa… con una carrera esplendida y un futuro brillante. Amiga del ministro, amiga del estúpido Potter, heroína de guerra y su retrato sale en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A ella casi no le gusta el chocolate, pero a los niños si y las coleccionan porque la adoran a ella. No conozco a una sola buena persona que no la adore, realmente desconfiaría de inmediato de alguien que dijera algo malo de ella —el volvió a suspirar— Es preciosa. Realmente preciosa en cada aspecto. Preciosa por donde la mires. Y se ha enamorado de mí.

Nadine nunca había escuchado una declaración tan llena de adoración en su vida. Él también la adoraba, se veía a leguas. Pero no entendía. Si era tanta su devoción no debería tener ese aire a tragedia— ¿Y porque eso es tan malo?

Theodore volvió a incorporarse y le miró a los ojos, le sonrió lastimeramente— Porque lo arruinare todo —respondió, sacó su teléfono y miro la pantalla unos segundos— No le conviene estar conmigo y ella está ignorando esa realidad. Te mencione que tengo un periodista demente siguiéndome el rastro a veces. Una vez nos tomó una foto juntos. La prensa rosa fue un caos. El amarillismo todavía más. Los chismes… volaron. La naturaleza de nuestro proyecto quedo en tela de juicio porque la opinión pública, gracias a los periódicos, comenzó a volcarse hacia la idea de que ella podría estar siendo influenciada por mí —el volvió a agachar la cabeza— No podía verla fuera del trabajo de nuevo. Ella me preocupaba bastante, había batallado tanto por su puesto y su carrera para que viniera yo y lo arruinara con solamente una invitación a cenar malinterpretada. No era mi intención tener algo con ella, no al menos cuando la invite la primera vez, solamente me agradaba mucho… pero luego la invite de nuevo otra y otra y otra vez. Cuando me di cuenta siempre estaba cerca de ella mientras trabajábamos o caminábamos juntos hasta las puertas del ministerio. Después comencé a llevarla a su casa al terminar el día… tenía que parar. Pensé en lo mejor para ella, a pesar de todo, me importaba demasiado. Me importa demasiado —Theodore bebió de su copa— Sus amigos tampoco me querían cerca, tenía muchos, así que pensé que estaría bien si me alejaba… pero cuando lo hice ella fue quien se acercó a mí —él se rio, pero se parecía mucho a una risa amarga— No era algo que yo esperaba, pero me sentí muy feliz cuando era ella quien me buscaba o me invitaba a almorzar. Nos escribíamos casi todos los días. Luego el proyecto concluyó y no había más excusas para que siguiéramos frecuentándonos. Cuando nuestro proyecto se inauguró hicimos una cena de gala. Yo no fui su acompañante, pero baile con ella, bebió un poco y se sintió mal y me pidió que la llevara a su casa. Lo hice y le ayude a subir las escaleras, me despedí en su puerta. Samuel estaba allí. Pero la prensa fue cruel. El limite llego cuando publicaron una nota al día siguiente insultándola. La llamaron… —Theodore se masajeo los ojos— No soy bien visto en esa sociedad —se encogió de hombros— Te lo dije, fui una muy mala persona. Y sigo siéndolo. Nos vimos ese mismo día. Ella estaba bastante afectada y también muy enfadada... pero con los periódicos. En ningún momento se enfadó conmigo. Le dije que debía estarlo. Que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Que debería dejar de verme. Ella dijo que no. Me di cuenta entonces, ella iba a decírmelo, lo…. Vi en sus ojos, ella me quería pero no se daba cuenta de lo que le costaría esos sentimientos hacia mí —Theodore se terminó su bebida— Fui cruel. Le dije que ella malinterpreto las cosas. Que yo era así —levanto sus manos, una gesticulación para alzarse a sí mismo— que me gustaba hacer eso, justamente. Encontrar mujeres interesantes y disfrutar de su compañía… pero solamente una noche. Eso era suficiente. Ella fue lista, por supuesto. Dijo que entonces ella era especial, pues habíamos salido muchas, muchas veces y me echo en cara que durante ese tiempo yo no salí con nadie más. —Theodore asentó con fuerza su copa a la mesa, Nadine casi saltó de su silla— Yo le dije que no era especial, solamente un poco más interesante que las demás y que eso era todo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Nadine— Realmente eso fue cruel.

Theodore se recostó en su silla— Lo sé —dijo dolido— esa era la intención. No lloró, no frente a mí, pero vi cómo se pasaba la mano por la cara mientras se iba.

—Y has salido con hileras de mujeres desde entonces —Nadine también se recostó en su silla— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

Theodore asintió— seis semanas —dijo sin ningún amago de culpa— Estoy interpretando un papel. Te dije que es la mujer más inteligente que conozco. Algo diferente solamente me descubriría. Además así se limpia su imagen. Yo soy un sujeto mujeriego al que ella le prestó atención y amistad; y que por suerte no cayó en mis garras. Todos ganan.

—Menos tú.

—Menos yo. Y así están bien las cosas. Así debe ser.

Nadine se enfadó— ¿Tú crees que esto es estar bien? —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿embriagarte y ya? ¿Actuar como mujeriego y ya? Eres un imbécil. No, peor que eso, eres un cobarde.

Theodore trono los dedos— Justo eso dijo ella.

—Imbécil —Nadine le ladró.

—Eso también —el levanto una ceja coqueta— Pero no me importa lo que pienses y me conviene que ella crea eso, así que está bien.

— ¡No está bien!

—Si lo está.

— ¿Cómo se supone que va a estar bien? —Nadine estaba furibunda— Debiste luchar.

—La lucha solo es válida cuando se puede ganar. En la sociedad en donde me muevo… es imposible.

—Pues cambia de sociedad —Nadine agito los brazos— Múdense a otro lado. Vivan en otro país si es necesario.

—Ella tiene una vida aquí.

—Ella está enamorada —dijo Nadine— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ella quiere una vida donde tú estés.

Theodore hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera golpeado— Y volvemos a la teoría de que el amor es una ilusión. Siempre uno dará más que otro. Ella dará más y no hay nada que yo pueda darle que iguale su sacrificio. No es algo justo y ella se merece más. Nunca será suficiente. Llegará a odiarme y…

—Y te dejará —Theodore la miró con ojos asustados. Nadine se puso de pie, se paró frente a Theodore y le abofeteo— Idiota —le dijo— ¿Ves lo que haces? Solamente estas siendo un maldito cobarde. Eres tan patético.

Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y le miraba con una mezcla de ira y aturdimiento. Entrecerró los ojos— No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo —le amenazó.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo —Nadine tomo su bandolera y se la colgó en el hombro— Mira, idiota, estas convencido que eres un mal sujeto pero que obras bien alejando a una chica enamorada de ti. Crees que le haces bien, pero le haces mal, un terrible mal. Y peor aún, también te haces mal a ti. Te ves acabado y con la pinta de que desearías saltar de un puente pero no te animarías al final—Nadine suspiro— Soy terapeuta, a eso me dedico. Finges perfectamente ser divertido pero en realidad veo que estas realmente deprimido —Theodore no dijo absolutamente nada— Hay ojeras en sus ojos, seguramente no has dormido bien en días. Realmente te ves mal. Deberías buscar a esa mujer y disculparte por lo que dijiste. Si sigues con este plan tuyo para preservar su reputación, al menos le debes eso para que tu conciencia te deje dormir —Nadine estaba avanzando hacia la puerta, pero luego se volvió, Theodore la estaba mirando mientras se iba— Y algo más —dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello— dijiste que fueron seis semanas desde aquel fatídico evento y manejas de una manera terrible el no poder estar con ella. Una mujer tan encantadora como la que me describes seguramente no se quedara sola mucho tiempo. El enamoramiento no correspondido demora tiempo en desaparecer, demora… pero finalmente desaparece. ¿Cómo crees que manejaras la situación cuándo al abrir un periódico tu mediática dama salga en una fotografía con alguien más? Suerte con eso.

Nadine se marchó con sus botas repiqueteando en el piso.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella vez. Theodore no había vuelto a salir desde entonces. Había estado bastante ebrio, pero la charla final que tuvo con Nadine Badoise le sacudió hasta dejarle sobrio.

La mujer tenía razón. Y también la mano pesada.

Theodore estaba enamorado. Lo sabía, se dio cuenta la segunda vez que Hermione lo invito a cenar. Estaba radiante y hermosa. Se había arreglado bien y tenía un labial rojo increíble. Theodore se había pasado la mitad de la velada mirando sus labios y solamente despegaba la vista de ahí para mirar sus bonitos ojos. Le gustaba como ella le miraba. Eran ojos alegres e inteligentes que no perdían una batalla de miradas. Le pareció bonita. Desde quinto año de Hogwarts le parecía bonita.

Theodore cerró los ojos. Ahora no solo era bonita, era una mujer preciosa. No hermosa, como lo hermoso era superficial. Lo precioso era aparte de bello, algo perfecto. Ella era perfecta y aunque él se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando más cariño de lo usual, pensó que luego podría manejarlo. Theodore no había planeado enamorarse, o al menos, no había sospechado que sería correspondido.

Aquel fatico día, él lo escucho. Theodore era legeremante y pudo escuchar claramente lo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione. Su indecisión y su determinación a ser valiente, pues ella ya sospechaba que Theodore podría rechazarla.

Theodore primero estuvo feliz, realmente feliz. Pero luego la realidad le golpeo como un martillo implacable. Se aprovechó de esa idea del rechazo y eso hizo. La golpeo justamente donde más le dolía. Hermione era perfecta y preciosa, pero tendía a pensar que no lo era.

Ahora, seis semanas y seis días después, pensaba en lo ruin que había sido. Nadine, esa mujer interesante con la que se topó le abrió los ojos, además de casi volarle un diente, tenía mucha razón. Él debía disculparse por ese rechazo tan cruel. Aún no había pasado un tiempo conveniente… pero la verdad es que ansiaba verla, aunque se lo negara a sí mismo.

Se vistió sencillo en tonos azul marino y fue muy meticuloso al peinarse. Se dejó la barba de un día, pues le hacía ver mayor y así se sentía. Samuel ya esperaba abajo con su encargo. Anoto mentalmente un bono especial para el hombre. Era domingo y aun así llego temprano y con todo preparado. Había pedido que comprara tulipanes en una florería exclusiva, casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Eran blancos, un color recatado. El color de la paz.

Theodore tomo sus llaves y su teléfono en sus bolsillos, además de una billetera. Aún no se acostumbraba a la vida Muggle, pero desde que le confiscaron la varita era la única manera en la que podía vivir. Por suerte aun podía trabajar en el mundo mágico, aunque viviera en el mundo Muggle. Su casa era una enorme residencia de dos pisos en unas colinas cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, pero increíblemente vacía, Theodore lo recordaba cada que bajaba las escaleras hacia la entrada principal.

Samuel abrió la puerta para él y luego de abrocharse el cinturón, emprendió el viaje. Él ya sabía a donde irían y tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Sonreía desde el día anterior. Samuel era un Squib, y como toda persona buena en el mundo mágico, adoraba a Hermione Granger. Él era reservado, pero cuando el dejo de ver a Hermione, rompió su regla de no inmiscuirse y preguntó qué había pasado. Theodore no le había respondido… pero no se le escapaba las miradas tristes que le lanzaba el hombre cada vez que recorría la ciudad con diferentes mujeres casi cada noche.

Theodore se frotó las manos, estaban sudorosas. Estaba nervioso. Había una posibilidad de no encontraría a Hermione en su casa, era mínima, pues ella pasaba los domingos por la mañana descansando en su casa y mirando películas junto a un plato de cereal sobre su sofá viejo y gastado con su gato como única compañía. Una vez la visito un domingo y le invito a mirar una película con ella. Fue una de las cosas más sosas que hizo… pero no era soso en absoluto. Se sintió bien.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza.

No debía pensar así. Se alejaría, solamente le daría las flores y una disculpa. Limaría asperezas y se marcharía. Con suerte mantendrían correspondencia.

" _¿Cómo crees que manejaras la situación cuándo al abrir un periódico tu mediática dama salga en una fotografía con alguien más? Suerte con eso"_

Theodore suspiro. Esas palabras volvían a su cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. Theodore no creía en la posesividad de las personas. Hermione en un futuro, sería una conocida que apreció. Se enamoró, pero lo superaría y eso sería todo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Samuel se estacionó al frente de un complejo de viviendas en un edificio. Theodore tomó las flores y camino hacia la entrada. El portero le dejo entrar, había venido muchas veces después de todo. Ya estando en el ascensor le volvieron a sudar las manos. Theodore maldijo. Estando en el piso de Hermione, el estómago comenzó a revolverse. Las manos le temblaron. Se regañó mentalmente y continúo. Camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Hermione y toco el timbre. Nadie contesto, ni hubo ruido del otro lado. Había una posibilidad de que ella no estuviera en casa. Theodore no se dio por vencido y tocó de nuevo. Nada.

Theodore acerco el oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar la televisión del otro lado. Nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ya estaba preocupándose. Volvió a tocar el timbre, nada. Acomodo las flores debajo de un brazo y con la otra mano saco su teléfono. La llamaría.

Mientras marcaba, escucho el ruido del ascensor deteniéndose. Theodore tenía el teléfono en el oído esperando recepción y que ella le contestase. Él estaba aún frente a la puerta de Hermione cuando escucho el sonido de un teléfono a su espalda, un sonido amortiguado. Theodore se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que la mujer que venía distraída, sacaba el teléfono de un pequeño bolsito y lo apagaba, después sacaba unas llaves. La mujer levanto la cabeza miró a Theodore, quien aún tenía el teléfono en su oído.

Era Hermione.

Ella se congeló en el pasillo, Theodore se congelo en su sitio.

Hermione iba de shorts que apenas se veían, pues llevaba un abrigo blanco que sobrepasaba sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras que terminaban en botas. Llevaba también un gorrito blanco de lana en su cabeza y el cabello sujeto en una trenza colgando por su hombro. A Theodore siempre le pareció preciosa. Pero justo ahora se veía angelical, deslumbrándolo. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Ella frunció el ceño y eso le recordó que no debía sonreírle así.

—Theodore —dijo ella con sorpresa. Seguía llamándole por su nombre. Siempre le gusto eso.

—Hermione —él también la llamo por su nombre, le gustaba su nombre. Hasta en ello era perfecta— ¿Cómo estás?

Ella miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se encogió de hombros— Bien —ella comenzó a caminar hacia él… o mejor dicho, la puerta— ¿Y esas flores? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Theodore se sintió realmente torpe, se aclaró la garganta— Para ti. Yo… esperaba disculparme contigo. Yo…

Ella le dio la espalda y metió las llaves en su puerta, girando la cerradura y abriendo— ¿para mí? Vaya… —ella se giró y le dedico una sonrisa incomoda. Esa no era su sonrisa de siempre— ¿Quieres pasar?

—Vine a disculparme —dijo el de nuevo, esa actitud despreocupada le parecía totalmente ajena.

— ¿Y lo harás en el pasillo? —ella enarco una ceja— Bien. —Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le miro. Sus enormes ojos fijos en él, obligándole a mirar a otro sitio— Disculpa aceptada —esas palabras hicieron que él buscara sus ojos de inmediato ¿Realmente sería tan fácil?— Trae aquí esas flores.

Hermione había extendido sus manos como una niña, Theodore se las entregó, ella las aprisionó en sus brazos y olio su perfume con los ojos cerrados. A Theodore le dolió el pecho al mirarla. Realmente no esperaba que las aceptara, y menos regalarle aquella visión, apreciando su obsequio. El esperaba que se las tirara en la cara, eso hubiera sido mejor que lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Bueno —dijo ella, volviendo a levantar la vista— ¿Eso es todo?

Theodore soltó una risa nerviosa. Ella se acercó un paso a él, asustándolo. Su pecho era una revolución— Te ves pálido —dijo ella, solamente centímetros les separaban, y aunque ella era una cabeza más baja que él botas y todo, se puso de puntillas para mirarle más de cerca, entrecerró los ojos— ¿Estás bien? —ella levantó la mano y la poso sobre su frente— Te ves mal ¿Tienes fiebre?

Theodore había cerrado sus ojos automáticamente. Se mano estaba fría, pero él la sentía arder contra su frente. Fue una pésima idea ir a verla. Ella estaba bien y no parecía odiarlo, le disculpo de inmediato y acepto sus flores ¿A que estaba jugando? Sintió como ella retiraba la mano de su frente. Antes de lograrlo, él le sujeto la mano. Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione tenía una mirada de sorpresa, luego pesar— Lo siento, no debí tocarte —dijo mirando hacia el suelo— Gracias por las flores. ¿Me devuelves mi mano, por favor?

Theodore no la soltó, tenía que, pero no lo conseguía. Estaban muy cerca y ella era amable como siempre. Su ángel. Ella tampoco se veía bien y también estaba pálida, solo con verla fijamente segundos lo notó. Se concentró en mirarla a los ojos. Miles de palabras atoradas en su garganta. Había ido por unas disculpas, ella se las dio ¿Por qué no se iba ya? Debía soltarla, darle las gracias por su preocupación y luego dar media vuelta e irse.

¿A que estaba jugando el mismo?

Hermione cambió de expresión, frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco, dolorosos centímetros. Ella tiró de su mano— Suéltame, Theodore. —él la soltó— Gracias por la flores. Hasta luego.

Ella se dio vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a su casa. Theodore le atajo el paso, poniéndose frente a ella— Lo siento —dijo con palabras atropelladas— lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Hermione tenía una mirada triste en los ojos cuando le respondió— Lo entiendo —dijo, su voz quebrándose— Lo hago, de verdad. No tienes que sentirte culpable.

Theodore negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Una princesa. Un ángel, un precioso ángel que el mancharía si tocaba. Pero ella agacho la cabeza y él no lo soportaba. No lo soportaría nunca. Él llevo su mano a su mentón e hizo que levantara el rostro para mirarla. Y realmente la vio y se vio a sí mismo, reflejado en sus bonitos ojos.

Nada funcionaría nunca, nada serviría. Nada. Era el fin. Él nunca podría apartarse, pensaba en ella todos los días, la veía en sus sueños siempre y era feliz, pero cuando amanecía era un desgraciado porque ella ya no estaba más. Salir con otras mujeres no ayudaba en absoluto, solamente se la pasaba comparándolas con ella. Y ahora la veía. La veía y la tenía tan cerca y la estaba tocando. Sus ojos, aún con promesas de amor en ellos, todo el amor del mundo en unos tan bonitos.

—Hermione —dijo con la voz ahogada— No puedo más.

* * *

Y bueno, al final esta historia sera un Short fic, ya que en el siguiente capitulo... desenlace.

Ah, este fue un proyecto en un intento de escribir romance. Puede que muy azucarado en mi opinión, o a lo mejor me critico mucho a mi misma. O a lo mejor el romance se ve bastante poco. No puedo evitarlo, soy más de historias conspiranoicas y dobles sentidos y caras.

Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**EL INICIO DE LOS MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Más de medio año antes...

Los flashes que estallaron casi a sus narices la dejaron momentáneamente ciega y tuvo que parpadear al menos tres veces para distinguir las sombras frente a sus ojos. Hermione no era muy adepta a la prensa ni al espectáculo. Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente que sus metas tenían que transitar en la delgada y minada linea que separaba el periodismo objetivo del amarillismo.

Justo en ese momento, estaba en una situación incomoda. La opinión pública era un caos e increíblemente todo era gracias a dos personas.

La primera, Cornelius Adam Rosier, legislador que dirigía el proyecto más polémico de la década: amnistía, medidas sustitutivas y reinserción para reclusos de Azkaban que hubieran cometido crímenes menores en la segunda guerra mágica.

Era polémico, porque Cornelius era un Sangre pura de los Sagrados veintiocho. Con un título de ese calibre había sido automáticamente tildado de mortífago y su proyecto ni siquiera había sido considerado para un debate o una mínima lectura. Era precisamente por eso que el Ministerio había podido ignorarle durante un tiempo; pues aunque el mago fuera de los pocos sangre pura sin culpa ni crimen alguno (siquiera sospecha) durante la segunda guerra mágica y fuera prácticamente un ejemplo de un ciudadano modelo, pues el mago era casi un santo sin nada malo que sacar a la luz, un impecable sangre pura que ni siquiera tenía un elfo domestico para servirlo. Solamente no tenía la influencia suficiente, lo cual la nueva cámara del Wizzengamont agradecía, pues ese proyecto traería convulsiones en la sociedad mágica si fuera siquiera considerado.

Y allí es donde intervino la segunda persona responsable del caos (y probablemente el detonante de todo), quien era un personaje con matices contrarios a Rosier. Ese era Theodore Lukas Nott.

Nott era también un sangre pura de los sagrado veintiocho, pero a diferencia de Rosier, le falto poco para ser enviado a Azkaban y en su lugar fue castigado con el retiro de su varita por diez años. No era el único que había recibido ese tipo de castigo, pero diferente a los otros magos que se recluyeron en sus casas ocultándose de la sociedad, Nott había conseguido una plaza de trabajo de pasante en una agencia periodística y gracias a una "impecable" conducta y su innata habilidad de relacionarse con las personas adecuadas, estaba dándole un nuevo giro al modo en que se planificaban y cerraban negocios entre magos, prácticamente creando el oficio de "Relacionista" en el mundo mágico. Y obviamente, él era el mejor y más astuto de todos los de su recién creado rubro.

Nott primero se hizo famoso por coordinar pequeños eventos privados exclusivos. Por un lado, reunía magos importantes y los presentaba entre sí, usándose a si mismo como un puente, pues conocía en persona a muchos de ellos y ellos le conocían a él. De esas reuniones salían todo tipo de acuerdos comerciales y nuevos negocios que no podían ser ignorados por mucho tiempo; menos cuando comenzó a incluir magos que salieron no muy bien parados de la segunda guerra mágica, dueños de medios de prensa y hasta pensadores. Quien fuera pensaría que estaba formando una especie de club elitista o algo por el estilo, incluso el Ministerio llegó a investigarlo por lo sospechoso que era todo, pero la verdad es que esas reuniones eran informativas, ya que había sido contratado y financiado por Rosier para lograr apoyo de todos los estratos posibles a su proyecto.

Para cuando el Ministerio intentó hacer algo, ya era tarde. Nott no solamente le había dado popularidad al proyecto de Rosier, sino que le dio el impulso necesario y por él, actualmente todos los sangre pura sentían que Rosier los representaba. Eso sin contar de que también fue hábil para manejar el rechazo inicial al proyecto dándole la vuelta y hacer que la opinión pública solo viera discriminación donde en realidad solo había cautela. Incluso los detractores actuales del Ministerio se habían plegado a sus filas. Rosier paso de ser un legislador ignorado a la voz de aquellos inconformes con el nuevo gobierno.

Las cosas tocaron su límite cuando unos Aurores inconformes se encontraron con esas reuniones de socialización y les acuso de ser una organización peligrosa. Hubieron empujones, nadie saco su varita, pero una foto de Rosier interponiéndose entre un auror agresivo y una Bruja de avanzada edad apareció en primera plana del profeta el siguiente día. La anciana en cuestión era abuela de uno de los muchos jóvenes mortífagos que habían sido recluidos en Azkaban por portar la marca y que aún no era posible comprobar culpa o inocencia de su participación en muchos echos de sangre.

El siguiente día la portada era una entrevista a la misma anciana quien en la redacción denunciaba retrasos en los procesos hechos adrede por el simple hecho de portar apellidos antiguos y revivía viejos errores del Ministerio, como el totalitarismo de Barty Crauch durante la primera guerra mágica y su corrupción para liberar a su propio hijo, además del injusto encarcelamiento de Sirius Black y su inocencia después de que murió defendiendo el Ministerio. Cuando la mujer menciono que hasta Harry Potter debería apoyar el proyecto en memoria de su difunto Padrino, todo se descontrolo.

La prensa perseguía a Harry, y día a día en las paginas de los periodicos recordaba eventos que el mismo Harry Potter apoyó, como la defensa de los Malfoy y entrevistas acerca de Severus Snape. Después vinieron las protestas pacíficas y convocatorias de socialización cada vez más grandes que amenazaban con salirse de control pronto, pues en la última un grupo fue atacados por personas que perdieron familias en la guerra, lo cual había desatado una pequeña batalla campal. Habían dos personas en San Mungo en ese preciso instante y varios detenidos de ambos bandos.

Estaban a un paso de la violencia desmedida y todos lo sabían.

Por eso mismo, Kingsley Shakelbolt había llamado a dialogo a Cornelius Rosier y a su equipo para lograr encontrar una salida pacífica a esa situación. Hermione estaba parada un paso por detrás de Kingsley cuando el hacía una corta declaración a la prensa en el loby del Ministerio, pues les habían emboscado apenas salieron de las chimeneas cuando se encaminaban junto a otros delegados (entre ellos, la jefa de Hermione) a la sala de reuniones.

Para Hermione era curioso y algo nuevo la rapidez con la que la prensa dejo de prestarles atención a las autoridades para correr a fotografiar a las personas que acababan de salir de las chimeneas. Rosier junto a Nott, quien traía del brazo a la mediática anciana y otras personas a las que ella había visto antes en su circulo de colaboradores.

Rosier era serio y conciso. Nott se mostraba carismático, sonriente y amigable. A Hermione le dio un escalofrío. Había conocido a Nott solo de vista en la escuela, pero si mal no recordaba, el sujeto no sonreía en absoluto. Además, ella sabía suficiente de sonrisas calculadas. Además, Nott le daba mala espina.

Como Rosier era un Santo, fue en Nott en quien se concentraron las investigaciones del Ministerio.

La oficina de Aurores lo investigo a fondo. Si Rosier parecía un santo, Nott era aún peor. Hermione se enteró de que Nott pudo pedir una medida condicional para poder tener de nuevo su varita, pero la rechazó y en su lugar se mudó a vivir de manera definitiva al mundo Muggle, para movilizarse usaba un SUV con chófer que le llevaba a todos lados... el cual era un Squib. Hermione había estado inconforme, pues su instinto le decía que había algo muy extraño en toda esa imagen de perfección social. Para Hermione, era solo una tapadera para algo malo. Era prejuiciosa, no podría negarlo, además esa actitud elitista era sospechosa. No le gustaba para nada las personas detrás de esos dos magos, de donde ella sospechaba era de allí que venía en grueso de su financiamiento.

Las injusticias y la corrupción eran las cosas que Hermione odiaba más que nada.

Los saludos protocolares se dieron y cuando le toco darle la mano a Nott, este le miró de manera extraña, pues parecía enteramente satisfecho.

—Señorita Granger —le dijo sin soltar su mano— No sabe cuanto me alegra que este presente.

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento cuando le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

Algo andaba mal. Ella lo intuía.

Y fue todo un hecho cuando la reunión termino en un rumbo que no pudieron controlar.

Rosier pidió lo que pedía desde hace casi un año: Ser escuchado y considerado en el Wizzengamont para que su propuesta fuera debatida.

—No conseguirás los votos —Dijo Chalmers, uno de los asesores de Kingsley.

Rosier entrecerró los ojos— No estoy pidiendo votos —dijo con una expresión agria— quiero que el proyecto sea considerado legalmente para que las socializaciones sean monitoreadas por el Ministerio. El Wizzengamont puede votar después de eso —Rosier se paso una mano por el cabello entrecano— Las leyes son el mejor invento que la humanidad haya logrado, mi proyecto no se saltara esos pasos, no es la intención.

—Puede decírselo a los detenidos y a la gente que esta en San Mungo —murmuro Steffania Allendis, la jefa de Hermione.

Entonces fue Nott quien contestó— Cornelius, si me permites... —Rosier cerró los ojos y asintió. Nott, mientras tanto, junto ambas manos sobre la mesa, como si fuera a orar— señores y damas de Ministerio, seguramente muchos de ustedes tienen sus reservas con nosotros, nadie va a culparlos. Están en todo su derecho, igual que toda la sociedad mágica. Pero me gusta pensar que inteligentemente llamaron a esta reunión para encontrar soluciones —Nott miro a todos y a cada uno de los presentes— y la solución, aunque sea difícil de aceptar, es que el proyecto siga se encamine al debate. El totalitarismo en los crímenes de guerra probados no se discuten. Pero no pueden negar que la fragilidad de los derechos de los que están penando por crímenes menores no tiene sentido. No es justo y la sociedad lo sabe. ¿Condenar al encierro en el peor lugar del mundo a un muchacho por ser obligado a portar una marca bajo amenaza de muerte?

—Su Lord condeno a muerte a miles por la sangre con la que nacieron —dijo Jeremiah Oldstone, la mano derecha de Kingsley con el ceño fruncido.

Nott le miró sin pestañear— ¿Y ahora quiere vengarse? —dijo imperturbable— ¿Que es peor? ¿Avada Kedavra o beso de dementor? —El silencio reino y Nott paseo la vista por la sala— Me alegra que nadie conteste a esto, es buena señal. La muerte es la muerte, el fin de una vida en un destello verde, ese es el maleficio asesino. La tortura infinita, eso es el beso del Dementor.

—Ya no hay dementores en Azkaban —murmuro Kingsley.

—Los dementores no mueren —murmuro Nott— volverán de cuando en cuando y se llevaran a muchos cuando rebasen a los Aurores que custodian Azkaban. En mi opinión, que se lleven a los que merezcan ser llevados. No a los que aún podemos salvar.

—Esperanza —murmuro la anciana, que hasta entonces estuvo callada— solo eso estamos pidiendo. ¿Cuantos Sirius Black están allí ahora? ¿Cuantos Barty Crauch romperán la ley para sacar a sus hijos o padres? —la mujer calló— ¿Cuantos deben morir para que ustedes nos tomen en serio?

—¿Y cuantos murieron para lograr cambiar las viejas leyes que siempre les favorecieron a ustedes? —murmuro Hermione, desde que se menciono a Sirius en la campaña de ese proyecto era como un dolor de muelas. Siempre hablaban de Sirius como si le hubieran conocido— Si hablamos de muerte, estoy segura de que los impuros pagamos primero. Mucho tiempo antes que ustedes. Y pagaremos aún más —Hermione miró a todos en la sala— Señor Rosier, lo respeto mucho y se que el mundo sería mejor si todos los magos sangre pura tuvieran la mitad de su conciencia, pero el impacto que tendrá su proyecto es algo que no se puede ignorar. Peleamos una guerra y ganamos. Un castigo ejemplar fue dado a los cómplices de los asesinatos, no en venganza, si no para dar el ejemplo de que sucederá si es que en el futuro se llegan a repetir los horrores que los Mortífagos cometieron —Hermione se sujeto el brazo donde había sido marcada y miro a la anciana, Clementine Prince— puede hablar de Sirius todo lo que quiera, señora Prince, pero yo lo conocí y el siempre decía que un Mortífago nunca deja de ser un mortífago.

—Y no dejaran de serlo si no les dan la oportunidad —dijo Nott mientras la miraba.

Hermione apretó los dientes— Déjeme preguntarle algo, señor Nott. Si ustedes hubieran ganado la guerra ¿Hubieran tenido piedad con nosotros?

—Si el Ministro condenara a muerte a todos los que tuviésemos la marca, ¿Usted lo apoyaría? ¿Empuñaría su varita y le ayudaría a asesinarnos? —Hermione no pudo responder ante una pregunta tan directa— No, no lo haría. No esta en sus principios, todos aquí lo sabemos. Ahora ¿si le dieran a elegir? ¿Matar o ser castigada? ¿Seguir ordenes o rebelarse? ¿Vender su lealtad pero resguardar sus principios? ¿Esconder perseguidos en su propia casa y ayudarlos a huir pero seguir despiadadas ordenes para no levantar sospechas? ¿Que vale más? ¿Cien vidas inocentes o una que ya esta condenada? —Nott la perforaba con la mirada— ¿Alguna vez tuvo que tomar una decisión semejante?

—Yo...

—Seguramente nunca tuvo que pararse a pensarlo, no la juzgo. Nadie piensa en estas cosas hasta que tiene que hacerlo. —la corto Nott— Un mortífago siempre será un mortífago, es verdad —dijo mientras se arremangaba la túnica y dejaba a la vista su marca— Voldemort se aseguro de eso cuando nos marcó, como pueden ver. Pero todos ustedes deben saber muy bien que los principios, la moral y la conciencia no mueren solamente con maldiciones y amenazas. Esas personas existen también entre los sangre pura y ahora mismo están encerrados en el peor lugar del mundo. Es por esas personas por quienes estamos aquí ahora, pidiendo por esperanza para ellos.

Kingsley se frotó la frente— Saben que va a suceder si aceptamos el proyecto —dijo con voz cansada.

Hermione, aún golpeada por las palabras de Nott, aún no podía apartar la vista de la marca expuesta. Se sintió observada y llevo los ojos al rostro de Nott, el ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras comenzaba a cubrirse la marca. Habló mientras la miraba— Por supuesto que lo sabemos, pero tenemos una contra medida que estoy seguro que todos verán con buenos ojos.

Cornelius Rosier se aclaró la garganta— La ley establece que el Wizzengamont puede designar a una persona liderando un equipo para analizar a fondo cualquier proyecto y dar validez o desechar un proyecto en su etapa de socialización.

Jeremiah Oldstone soltó una casi risa cruel— Claro que puede, pero es un acuerdo entre partes. El Wizzengamont generalmente envía a alguien exclusivamente para destrozarlos y ustedes no permitirían eso. Es ridículo.

Rosier miró a Nott, él fue quien habló.

—Aceptaremos si esa persona es Hermione Granger.

Todo paso muy rápido desde ese momento. Nott termino convenciendo a todos a punta de palabras que su propuesta era el mejor camino a seguir, pues la reputación de Hermione era intachable. Si el proyecto era malo o sesgado para favorecer a unos cuantos, lo desecharía sin rechistar. Nadie podría sobornarla o comprarla. Si el proyecto era bueno, ella lo sabría. Ese nivel de fe se tenían a sí mismos.

Hermione solamente reaccionó cuando todos en la sala la miraban, pues Kingsley le había preguntado su opinión.

Ella solamente había alcanzado a mirar a todo el mundo y solo murmuro— Necesito respirar.

Hermione abandonó la reunión, pero alcanzo a escuchar a Kingsley diciendo que hablaría con ella.

Y claro que habló, o más bien, la acorraló para que aceptara el trato, aunque finalmente le dio el día libre para que lo pensara.

Hermione salió del Ministerio rumbo a las chimeneas para encontrarse con que la fila para usarlas era bastante larga, así que decidió que mejor caminaría. Cerca del Ministerio había una leve concentración que ella imaginaba eran los seguidores de Rosier, comentando acerca de la reunión, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de ver un automóvil en la acerca y a un algo apresurado Theodore Nott caminando hacia allí, el chófer le abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás y el estaba entrando cuando la vió y volvió a salirse del vehículo para darle alcance.

—¿Te dieron el día? —le preguntó casual.

Hermione se sintió levemente incomoda— Algo así —dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Nott sonrió— Todos los reporteros persiguen a Cornelius, no te preocupes —dijo conciliador— a los magos les incomoda los vehículos, generalmente no se acercan. ¿Vas a algún sitió? puedo llevarte.

Hermione le miró incomoda— No, gracias.

Theodore se pasó una mano por la cabeza— Se que sería un tanto incomodo, después de todo lo que dije allá, pero mis intenciones son las mejores. Es probable que trabajemos juntos y pienso que lo mejor es tener un buen trato entre nosotros.

Hermione frunció el ceño— ¿Crees que aceptaré?

Nott asintió sin dudar— Se que lo harás. Eres una persona noble pero también desconfiada. Además ¿Quién mejor que tú para analizar todo? Podríamos haber usado lagunas legales que estoy seguro que muy poca gente podría descubrir.

Hermione frunció el ceño— ¿Me estas alabando? ¿Crees que no se que lo único que buscas es la credibilidad que tengo?

—Es verdad —dijo él, sin tapujos— quiero tu credibilidad. Si Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra aprueba el proyecto no habrá poder mágico ni celestial que evite que logremos una votación en el Wizzengamont. No soy un iluso, se que no lo harás fácil para nosotros, porque lo único que tienes en mente es lo mejor para la sociedad mágica. Te asegurarás de que las cosas se harán bien y con eso si puedo estar de acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero asesinos sueltos —Nott la miró analíticamente— No niegues que aceptarás. Sufriste ansiedad hace un rato, no por lo sofocante de la situación. Si no porque ya estas pensando por todo lo que vas a pasar mientras trabajes con nosotros. El proyecto es limpio, pero usaremos tu nombre demostrarlo. Tú usaras el sistema para golpearnos con todo y acabar con nosotros si tienes que hacerlo. Ahora, Hermione Granger, ya que todo esta dicho entre nosotros ¿te gustaría que te acerque a algún lado?

Hermione le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que Nott vivía en el mundo Muggle, como ella. Además, quizá podría volcar la situación a su favor para sacarle información. Y después de todo, era verdad. Trabajarían juntos.

"A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, a los enemigos aún más cerca"

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Nott le dedico otra arrebatadora sonrisa, su mirada intensa desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Perfecto —cantureo— Oh, antes de nada... Samuel, mi chofer, es algo así como un fan tuyo, pero es tan educado que no moverá una pestaña. No te lo tomes a mal si te mira mucho por el retrovisor.

Nott camino un poco por delante y le abrió la puerta del auto para que pasara primero. Una vez ella estuvo dentro, él también subió y abandonaron el Ministerio.

Así había comenzado todo.

* * *

Unos cuantos meses después...

* * *

Hermione veía con el seño fruncido los documentos frente a ella. Llevaba concentrada y en silencio al menos diez minutos.

—Tu asistente ya lo reviso al menos cinco veces —canturreo el hombre sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, exactamente delante de ella.

Hermione hizo una mueca y bajo los documentos, se froto el puente de la nariz y perezosamente dedico una mirada mordaz a su interlocutor— Lo revisare una docena si es necesario. No voy a caer en artimañas.

Theodore Nott solto una pequeña sonrisa y levanto las manos en señal de rendición— ¿Quieres café?

Hermione soltó un suspiro— Por favor.

Theodore se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesita con la cafetera y los servicios que estaban dispuestos en la pequeña oficina que a Hermione le había sido asignada. Llevaban allí desde una de la tarde y en veinte minutos más serían las ocho de la noche y la cabeza de Hermione comenzaba a dar pequeñas punzadas molestas. Theodore cargo suficiente café para revivir a cinco personas. A ambos les gustaba el café negro y espeso sin azucar.

Bueno, en realidad, compartían muchos gustos.

El olor del café la relajo, casi haciendola suspirar. Paseo su mirada por la oficina. Había más papeleo después del que estaba revisando. Fijo la vista en Theodore en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos. Theodore Nott, mago sangre pura, ultimo vastago de su linaj y miembro de los Sagrados veinticho, como eran llamados los magos que podían rastrear su linaje más allá de mil años, convitiendose así en una especie de dinastía aristocratica en el mundo mágico, un mago de ese calibre... hacía un excelente café.

En realidad, la primera charla amistosa que tuvo Hermione con él, había sido acerca del café y junto a esa mesilla.

Theodore deposito dos tazas en el escritorio mientras Hermione daba las gracias y se llevaba la taza cerca de su nariz para sentir el aroma. Frente a ella, Theodore hacía lo mismo. Ambos se pezcaron el uno al otro mirandose y se regalaron el uno al otro una sonrisa complice.

—Envié a Samuel a cenar, nos traera algo cuando vuelva —dijo Theodore.

Hermione apartó la vista de los papeles y entorno los ojos. Era la quinta vez que él hacia eso— terminaré pronto, no es necesario.

Theodore negó con la cabeza despacio— Solo lograste que cayera en eso una vez, Hermione —sentenció— eres una adicta al trabajo. Samuel llegará, comeremos y me aseguraré de que vayas a casa.

Hermione se frotó la frente— No es necesario que...

—Lo es —dijo asintiendo serio— Si Hermione Granger se desmaya mientras trabajaba en el proyecto todo mundo dira que te hice algo. Prenderan fuego a mi capa mientras la llevo puesta si eso pasa.

Hermione no pudo evitar reir.

—Exageras.

Theodore negó con la cabeza— Te desmereces —dijo suavemente— si te pasara algo, el mundo magico tendría sed de sangre, Hermione. Todos te adoran.

Poco a poco, las mejillas de Hermione parecían estar ardiendo— Eso no es...

—Hermione —le murmuro— se de esto, vivo de ello, se cuando la sociedad acepta enteramente a alguien. La sociedad mágica te ama —él apoyo el menton en la mano y le miró fijo a los ojos mientras daba otro sorbo a su café— Eres como el sueño de todo publicista.

Ella alzó una ceja y dejo los documentos en la mesa un instante y también apoyo el mentón en la mano, inclinandose levemente su rostro— ¿Pretendes algo?

—¿Yo? —dijo él, riendo— para nada —susurro inocentemente, pero tambien inclino un poco su rostro hacia adelante— no puedo pretender demasiado. Soy un ex mortífago y tú... tú eres la persona que todo el mundo mágico ama. Si quieras embarcar en un proyecto propio, yo sería la peor persona para aparecer junto a tí.

Esa respuesta sincera dejo sin habla a Hermione por un momento— No digas eso.

Y eso era sincero. Ya llevaban trabajando cuatro meses y en ese tiempo Hermione se había tenido que tragar sus prejuicios. Theodore Nott había dado pruebas feacientes de ser un mago reformado. Toda su conducta no era simple pantalla y realmente estaba dando todo por el proyecto. El proyecto en sí, era bastante bueno... tanto, que en lugar de ser una inquicidora era más una correctora y puede que hasta colaboradora, pues habían termionologías legales que estaban obivando y que podrían usar en contra del proyecto.

El equipo de trabajo era armonioso, Rosier un legislador de muchisima experiencia y abierto a las observaciones, además de un ideologo impresionante. Theodore Nott, por su lado, era un colaborador increible. Apenas Hermione podía entender como es que hacía para organizar todo para que las cosas sayeran a su favor. Si había que conseguir algo, ya sea logistica, textos del otro lado del mundo, algun especialista para consultas específicas, cobertura de prensa, incluso chismes... Nott los conseguía. La mejor parte de él lograr establecer la conexión entre la ley escrita y que la escencia de la misma llegue a ser entendida por la gente común. Era muy bueno con las palabras.

En realidad, era un buena persona.

Theodore siempre le daba una mirada condescendiente cuando mencionaba algo así— Sigamos, Hermione.

Ella bufó— si necesito alguna vez impulsar un proyecto, serías el primer publicista a quien acudiría para hacer mi proyecto popular.

Theodore se rió— ¿Aunque mis metodos sean tan...? ¿Como los llamaste? ¿amarillistas e inundados de sentimentalismo?

Hermione rodó los ojos— Yo no lo llamaría amarillismo ahora —dijo pensandoselo un poco— es más como una especie de capturar el interes de las personas. Les haces ver un problema que antes no identificaban y de paso les das la solución en forma de proyecto. Pero lo que más me agrada de ti es que tienes principios —dijo ella— eres un excelente publicista, Theodore, y un buen hoombre.

—Gracias —dijo, pero aparto la vista primero.

El telefono de Theodore comenzo a inundar la oficina de musica suave, Theodore se lo llevó al oido, dio las gracias y colgó.

—La comida llegó, vuelvo en un momento —dijo aún sin mirarla.

Hermione aguanto una risa— ¿Ahora te comportas timido? —sacudió la cabeza y siguió revisando los papeles hasta que Theodore volvió con dos cajas de comida.

Comieron en un corto silencio que se rompió cuando Hermione dejo caer su cuchara y esta llegó a dar hasta el otro lado de la oficina. Theodore se rió mucho y la llamó "lista pero torpe". Incluso insinuó que se estaba quedando dormida.

Solamente trabajaron hasta las nueve de la noche y como había pasado en las ocasiones anteriores, Theodore se ofreció a llevar a Hermione a su casa. Hermione saludo por el retrovisor a Samuel y el como siempre le contesto con una sonrisa gentil.

Theodore comenzó a parlotear acerca de cosas triviales al pasar por unas cuantas calles hasta la salida al mundo Muggle. Hablaba de la situación de Londres, la huelga de trabajadores del país por prestaciones escandalosas. A él le encantaba navegar en la cuyuntura Muggle, pues solía decir seguido que sus problemas y los de los magos no eran muy distintos. La unica diferencia era que ellos tenían la magia de su lado.

Hermione generalmente debatía con él, en otras, escuchaba en silencio. Y otras veces, pedía mentalemente no llegar tan pronto a casa. Le gustaba conversar con Theodore.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Hermione, Theodore se bajo rápido y abrió la puerta para ella y como se había hecho costumbre suya, la acompaño a la entrada.

—En una semana termina el trabajo de revisión y presentaremos el primer borrador —Dijo Theodore de pronto.

Ella asintió— Si, pero solo tendremos paz hasta que el consejo le de luz verde.

El asintió también, pero se cruzo de brazos— Se que lo conseguiremos.

—Obviamente será así. No deje pasar ninguna irregularidad —dijo ella animada.

—La proxima vez te invitare a cenar en un restaurante de verdad —dijo él de pronto— quiero decir, solo hemos comido comida en cajas. Nada como un plato con buena presentación en un lugar lindo.

Hermione alzo una ceja— ¿En serio dijiste "lindo"?

Theodore se crispo, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio— Si, lo dije —dijo con su profunda voz. Ella quedó momentaneamente sorprendida... una cena...— Conozco un buen lugar en un edificio en el centro de Londres, con vistas espectaculares y la mejor pasta que hayas probado en vida. ¿Y entonces? ¿que dices?

Ella sonrió— Claro. Tienes que enseñarme ese lugar.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió antes de irse en el auto. Hermione avanzo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. La sonrisa de Theodore no duró tanto, pues se paso el resto del viaje a casa mirando por la ventana y perdido en sus pensamientos.

...

Quizá allí comenzaron los malos entendidos.

A Hermione le impacto tanto que la quisieran invitar a un lugar tan espectacular como Theodore le describió... no, de hecho, le impacto que la invitara en primer lugar, no como un anexo a la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba por el arduo trabajo que hacían, algo así como una obligación de tener que asegurarse de que se alimentaba (lo cual era estupido), pues además menciono que eso sería después de terminar el borrador. Paso a paso por el pasillo antes de tomar el ascensor, se pregunto como sería aquel lugar y se sintió tonta por no preguntarle, pues ya que estaba en el centro de Londres podría investigarlo en internet y saber si era elegante o casual. Theodore tenía esa impresión de que solo iba a lugares elegantes, pero ya que lo conocía mejor no estaba segura. Por Merlin, una vez mientras la llevaba a casa hizo que el auto se detuviera solamente para comprar un hotdog en un carrito callejero, pues decía que le gustaban mucho... aún más raro, lo embadurno de mostaza. El recuerdo la hizo sonreir. Su algo dormida emoción y vanidad femenina salió a flote, pues una invitación era una invitación y estaba segura de que sería un evento agradable, pues Theodore Nott era agradable. Su sonrisa seguía grabada en sus labios cuando entró a su departamento.

Theodore, por su parte, se estaba regañando mentalmente por haber hecho esa invitación tan inesperadamente, pues sucedió antes de haberse dado cuenta. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho y la cara que Hermione puso... se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Por supuesto que ella pondría una cara así... aparecer en público con él, solos los dos justo en ese ambiente tan molesto como se había vuelto el mundo mágico no podía ser sensato para ella; y no es que fuera su culpa, pero no quería que ella pensara que él intentaría usar su popularidad fuera del trabajo. Eso sería catastrofico, porque él quería seguir manteniendo una amistad con ella, pues le agradaba mucho y no quería que se distanciaran cuando el proyecto concluyera. Le gustaba charlar con ella.

Theodore que tenía experiencia en recibir negativas de manera graciosa y divertida (y de echo, ya tenía asumido que eso podría ocurrir y lo había aceptado) esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Así que cambio su estrategia y dijo las palabras que seguramente a ella la convencieran de aceptar su invitación. Que fuera en el mundo Muggle. El mundo Muggle era neutral y libre de ojos curiosos. Así Hermione no desconfiaría y aceptaría. Y acepto con una sonrisa... pero a Theodore incluso eso no le gusto. Quizá aceptaba por amabilidad. Suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana y divisaba su casa a lo lejos. Ella era demasiado amable siempre, incluso con una mala persona como él.


End file.
